Second Chances 2 Jury Speeches
These are the Jury speeches for Survivor: Second Chances 2. Shaggy Shaggy: Like, congratulations you three! You all surely played hard and hit home with little trouble! Good game, hahaha! I'm not even bitter or angry, but like I can't say the same for the rest of these Jury members, like zoinks! For my questions, I mainly want to speak with my man Kouichi! Like, you played this game hard, man. Not a single vote for you, that is very remarkable. But when you said you were voting Yuno, you turned around and voted me! Hahaha, I'm not mad, since it ended up workin' out for ya. But why did you do that? Sakakibara: Hey there, Shaggy. Nice to see you again. I'm really sorry about voting you out so suddenly. My main reason for keeping Yuno over you was that Yuno and I had been aligned for a while, and I wanted to stay true to the alliances I made with the intent on being loyal to. When we switched onto Angkor, you and I hadn't had any previous interactions. You were the easiest vote for me, because I was only just starting to get to know you. I hope you didn't take it too personally, as I only intended for it to be a game move. Shaggy: Like that's alright, man. My next questions are for Haru and William, like I know you both are very strong players who probably played stronger games at the merge that I didn't get to see. So, like, my question is what was your biggest move after the switch that impacted the game? Haru, why don't you go first? Ichinose: My biggest post-switch move was honestly working to get out Yuno. Her and I had been so tight throughout the whole game, but she was very strong and likable; I highly doubt I would have beaten her in the really late game. I had to get her out, even if it meant making myself a bigger target in the process. If she didn't go, she'd probably be sitting here right now. Shakespeare: I dare say, it is rather difficult to choose one single move in particular that I had made throughout the course of this adventure. I would need to state the elephant standing in the room and say that my biggest move was to wisely use my idol to remove Bush from the competition. Bush would have won this game, no doubts in anyone's minds. If he had stayed, the Lord only knows what would have become of the rest of the players. Not including myself, as I would have been eliminated in his place had I not drawn forth my idol. Shaggy: Thank you all. Like, this decision is gonna be tougher than I thought, hahaha. Mabel Mabel: Hey guys! It's me, Mabel! The girl who really really hates idols! Now I know it's just a game, and I had so much fun during my time out here! But I can't help but feel sad about the way I was taken out of the game. I mean, I hadn't gotten a single vote against me all season! And it was like, poof! I'm gone! I have the worst luck when it comes to these games. So on the topic of luck, I want you all to tell me what your biggest most luckiest moment in the whole game was! It'll be real cool to see how lucky the three top dogs can be! Ichinose, you first! Ichinose: If I said I didn't have luck, I'd be lying. The biggest luck I had to rely on was making sure I never landed on the wrong side of an idol. I never knew once this season who had the idols until they were played, yet I would always just so happen to make them like me enough to keep me whenever they played them. Idols in general are huge luck factors. Anyone who survives them can say luck was on their side. Mabel: Hmm... Now for big ol' Shakespeare! Shakespeare: I must say, my biggest instance of fortune landing in my favor was the event at one early Tribal Council where Espio was voted off. I kept thinking for sure that I would be no more, yet it never occurred to me that along with the assistance of a few others, I would avoid elimination and live to see another day in the game and continue my quest and move on to the final Tribal Council. Mabel: That just leaves you, mister Sakakibara! Sakakibara: I personally believe my biggest instance of luck was very recent. The last few challenges, where I worked up the strength to win them and continue through the Tribal Councils. I highly doubt I would have made it through had I not won those two challenges. Even Ichinose winning the final Immunity could have been a lot of luck on my side. Who knows what would have happened had someone else won? I've needed luck throughout my whole game, but primarily near the end more than ever. Mabel: Thank you guys! May the best one win! Nathaniel Nathaniel: Whew, hello there, guys. What can I say other than congratulations on making it to the final three? In a crazy season like this, which might even be the best season this show's ever had, it's definitely a hard thing to accomplish to make it to the end. However, that doesn't mean you played perfect games to get here. If you truly deserve to win, you need to acknowledge your flaws. So, allow me to begin. Sakakibara, you're an ideal golden boy player. Strong in challenges, leader of your tribes, powerful social game. No smart people would want to take you to the end, unless their games were just as strong as your's at the very least. But, let me make one thing perfectly clear. You let your ego overtake you and your game, then you lie about a lot of stuff and say you did some things you were barely involved in. This may be a good Final Tribal Council strategy, but those who know what you lie about will call you out for it. Admittedly, I wasn't with you the whole game. But I can say in all honesty that you were not running the show back on our old tribe. The fact that you confidently claim you were is pure arrogance. Answer me one thing, are you arrogant about the way you played this game? Sakakibara: Arrogant, no. Confident, yes. I know I played a great game, and Final Tribal Council is the place to show it. I personally think I had a strong position back on our old tribe, and I think I would have had a good say in who went home if we were to ever lose. Pride can be a good thing if you don't have too much of it. Nathaniel: Okay. Ichinose, we were on the same tribe twice. You played a hard game, and I tried to take you out. As you can see, I failed. Then you worked your way to the end. But here's the thing. You may have had a strong game strategically, but socially; you were kinda rude. You had a lot of pride in your tone of voice, and possibly getting onto a season like this may have stroked your ego hard. So what I want to know is, were you like this the whole game? Ichinose: No, I was not. When the game started, I was very confident in myself. I played hard and made sure everyone knew who I was. But when the merge came along, I had to quiet down because I knew they'd target the other people playing hard and strongly then. It was the perfect strategy for me. Play hard pre-merge, and play a bit quieter post-merge. But not once did I ever stop playing this game. Nathaniel: Lastly, Shakespeare... Oh dear, William... What was going on in your mind? You were targeted so much because you were unreliable and not too likable. We all wanted you out at one point, and you can thank your idols and allies for the reason that you're here. You may hit it off well with the fans, but with the players, you did not even come close to being likable. You spread paranoia every chance you had, you told nonstop lies, you made alliances with everyone and their brother, and my question to you is simply; was this your strategy the whole time? Shakespeare: My mind throughout the game was to stay strong and stay known. I could not drop my guard down at any point in time. I knew going into the field that this was not going to be an easy task, but I was convinced that it could work out in the long run of the game. Fortunately, it did work out, as I am sitting before the Jury now at the ultimate Tribal Council. Everything that I did, I made happen for a reason. Nathaniel: Alright. Thank you all. Meat Meat: Hello there, you three. Let us get on with this... My vote is completely up in the air tonight, and one of you needs to claim it. All three of you voted me out, and some of you really surprised me. Shakespeare, I'm not surprised. Ichinose, you kind of surprised me, but we didn't really ever hit it off since we were never on the same tribes. Sakakibara, I was the most surprised by you. Same tribe all season, and we were against each other a couple times before the merge. But you really made it clear to me that we were going to work together at the merge, but then you turned around and voted me out. Now enough about me, it's about you three. Shakespeare, you probably stepped on the most toes this season. Even still, I wouldn't call you a goat. You did what you had to do to get here, and some people may not see that. Tell me, I don't want any details, I just want a straightforward answer of yes or no. Did you, in this game, tell more lies than truths? Shakespeare: Yes. Meat: Thank you for your honesty. Now Sakakibara, I'm going to be very unoriginal with this question, but why did you target me first thing at the merge? Sakakibara: My main reason for targeting you was that you were always in the minority pre-merge, and more often than not, against me in the majority. Not only did that make me afraid of you, but that gave you an incredibly underdog story, along with Poliwag. I needed to take out the people that would be the most harmful to me in the late game when I still had the chance, and that included you. Meat: Good answer. Now Ichinose, I never really got to know you. Tell me about yourself, outside of this game. Ichinose: Well, I'm a pretty nice and cute girl. I've been through a lot in life, and I have a titanium rib. I'm very optimistic and love everyone, and I like omelet rice. Meat: That's enough. Thank you all, and best of luck to you. Yuno Yuno: Hmhmhmhmhmmm, look at you three cuties. Who do I hate the least, is what I ask myself... You all played me for a fool and got rid of me when you no longer needed me. Do you have any idea how sad that makes me? It really makes me sad... I want to cry, and maybe even kill some people! Oh, right, my dear Sakakibara tried to save me! How grateful I am for your failed attempt, but my problem is... It failed! You couldn't save me because you clearly weren't playing hard enough to save me! I was expendable, you just needed to worry about yourself! But I'm not as angry with you as I am with the dirty rotten liar Ichinose! I thought we were tighter than rope, then you stabbed me in the back! Was I just some little toy that you played with and threw out when you no longer needed? Don't even answer me, I know what your answer is. Shakespeare, I don't even need to say anything to you. You were cool before the merge, but after that, you were just a dirty f*cking liar! No, I haven't decided who I'm voting yet, and nothing any of you can say will help me! I just want to say, Haru Ichinose... You're a little bitch. The way you treated me before you voted me out, the way you used me, and the way you straight out lied to me so much when I thought we had something going! I was used and thrown away, by the person I trusted! I can't believe you did that to me, and you really hurt me. I don't know how I'll get over this, but I'm sure I will some day. Maybe we can make up and hang out after this is all over, but for now, I HATE you! You didn't think of my feelings once before you acted on your own selfish thoughts. We could have been sitting there together, don't you understand that? No, you don't. You only understand yourself, and no one else except your beloved Tokaku Azuma who WASN'T EVEN THERE TO BABY YOU THROUGH THE MERGE. That is all I have to say. Snoopy Snoopy: Wow, tough act to follow. To the three of you, great job. I commend you for your efforts throughout the game, and any moves you made I do not take personally. I'm just happy I redeemed myself from being an irrelevant first boot. My only question is for Shakespeare. His answer will determine who I vote for. I know who I want between Sakakibara and Ichinose. But I'm not sure if I want them over Shakespeare. Now William, you were the bane of my existence throughout this whole season. Even after we put our rivalry aside and aligned, I knew you would make it to the end and possibly win if nothing was done about you. You're a tough player, but so are Ichinose and Sakakibara. So I want you to tell me, did you want me out as much as I wanted you out all season? Shakespeare: No, because I believe I desired your sending off more. The moment you went against me, I knew I could not trust you no matter what extents you went to. You would always be my number one to eliminate at any opportunity. But the only time I ever received the chance to do so, was when you were voted out of this game. Snoopy: Unoriginal answer, but I don't doubt it to be true. Thank you, and good luck. You surely need it. Bush Bush: Good day, lady and gentlemen. Well played and congratulations. Even if you fail to win, you did not fail to get to the farthest possible point you could reach. Personally, I am a man of charisma. I believe the most important factor of this entire competition, is how your social game is. Not how many challenges you win, and not even how strategic you are. So I am asking that you all be very honest with me, and rate your social games this season. Shakespeare, sir, you begin. Shakespeare: I will not answer what the ears of many wish to hear. I always kept a powerful charismatic level and knew when to measure it out. Those who claim that I lacked the social aspect, are mere bitter tasting people that cannot accept defeat and the truth. Bush: Good, good. Now Mr. Sakakibara. Sakakibara: My social game was very good. I talked to everyone at every chance I was given, and never let anything hold me back. If I hadn't been so social, I wouldn't have gotten through the game with zero votes against me. I tried to keep everyone liking me, and ensured that I stayed on good terms with everyone I came into contact with, even if I sent them out. Bush: And you, Ms. Ichinose? Ichinose: It's not up to me to decide how my social game was. It is up to you, as the Jury, to decide how my social game was. I may be delusional and think I was great, but in reality I may have been absolutely terrible. I won't tell you how my social game was, you will tell me how my social game was. Bush: Fair enough. Thank you, and once again congratulations. Ford Ford: I was once in a movie where I said the line "Fortune and glory". I believe that is what you three have achieved in this season. But which of you should have the ultimate fortune and glory, and even redemption? The Jury does not decide anything, the way you played the game decides everything. You worked with people given to you, needing to learn how they work and what they believe. As such, you were to adjust your games to fit their requirements. I think, for the most part, all three of you did that. What I want each of you to do, is to tell me why your two fellow finalists don't deserve to win this game. Sakakibara, what do you say? Sakakibara: It goes without saying that Ichinose and Shakespeare did not do exactly what you said. They didn't adjust their games to fit the people around them, whereas I did exactly that. They were rude and didn't keep their egos inside, which I did a good job of doing prior to Final Tribal Council. I didn't anger anyone too badly, and I didn't harm anyone horribly on an emotional level. I did what I had to do, and it worked for me. They played rougher, but not better. Ford: Yet, since you're showing your ego now, does that make you any better than them? Ms. Ichinose, you're up. Ichinose: I do not believe that either Shakespeare or Sakakibara played as strong as I did. I kept going through everything and never stopped playing the game. I'm sure they would often settle down and watch things happen, but I never did. I had a voice every vote and every time strategizing happened. Ford: Though earlier, you said you settled down and watched things happen during the merge. Could that be hypocrisy I smell? Lastly, Shakespeare. Shakespeare: What I have done speaks for itself, interpret it as you may. I know that I played the strongest of these three in this very spot, and I do pray that you see that. Ford: I'll take that as a viable answer. That is all. Poliwag Poliwag: So... Here we are. Final three, and I'm not there. Fifth place, so close yet so far. It hasn't even set in completely that I'm out, I still feel like I'm playing the game. I have no questions for any of you, just statements regarding what happened these past few votes. Knowing that all three of you were threats to win, it might have been in your best interest to have taken Charmander and me to the end. You'd have a much easier time winning than bringing the other two people that you did. I understand the strategy of taking who you deem more deserving to the end, but the point of having undeserving people making the end is to use as a reason for you to win. The fact that you took out the two that couldn't have won to take two that could have shows that you really don't care about winning as much, just the fact that you made it to the end. The end is not the end, and unless you win, there's no point to making it to the end. Ichinose: Hold it there. You're wrong. I wanted to go to the end with Shakespeare and Sakakibara for a reason, possibly the same reason they wanted to go with me. We were all voted to be in this season because the fans wanted an amazing season. We gave them it, and we wanted to ensure that they have a great final three full of strong players to ensure that a great season has a great ending. I believe I can beat these two, and I'd feel better beating these two masterminds than I'd feel beating someone that got dragged to the end. I'm sorry that your game outlook differs from mine, but that's the way it is and that's the way this game went. Poliwag: Okay. Charmander Charmander: And it's all down to me! Now, let's get on with something fun! Unlike most goats in this show, I am fully aware that I'm a big goat and I did absolutely nothing and was completely dragged to the final four! I wear it like a medal, I'm proud of my status in this season as a goat. The goat that made it farther than all the other goats. So now, I have a fun challenge for you all... Tell me how bad I am. Really, exaggerate things if needed. Convince me that I am the absolute worst Survivor player ever and do anything you can to prove it. If you don't bash me, you will not get my vote. Shakespeare, you start. Shakespeare: Good Heavens, your gameplay is sickening. You lack any charisma or regards for the social feature of the game, you do not bother to make any alignments or even try in challenges, and you're purely disgusting as a player. You could not strategize a vote if your flaming tail depended on it! I do not believe you even tried, this was merely a small vacation for you. Charmander: That's what I'm talking about! Ichinose, bash me! Ichinose: Your game is laughable. You did n-o-t-h-i-n-g all season. You were so invisible, the cameras couldn't even pick you up. I'd be surprised if you even appear on this show when it airs. You won't even get an ounce of screentime. We all forgot you were here, and that's the only reason you made it all the way to final four before we realized that we had to get to the final three and there was one other person with us. Charmander: You go, girl! Now Sakakibara, finish it off! Sakakibara: Uh, who are you? Only contestants in this show are allowed at Tribal Council. Charmander: Hahaha! Short, but sweet. Thank you all, now it's time for me to decide which of you wins this game!